<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me through the phone by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065024">Love me through the phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Goryou Yuuto, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Top Nanahoshi Ren, spare slutty bottom Yuu please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren gets a text from Yuuto while staying the night at GYROAXIA's sharehouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryou Yuuto/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love me through the phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I took inspiration from Soulja Boy's hit "Kiss Me Thru the Phone" for the title. What about it<br/>This might be the longest smutfic ive made. Also it might have taken three days but do not be fooled it's a very horny-filled three days. Also it might be a bit ooc. Watch out for that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren's just settled down on the couch of GYROAXIA's sharehouse when his phone beeps.</p><p> </p><p>Who could it be? Ren smiles as he reaches for his phone. This is the first time he has a sleepover with someone other than the members of Argonavis. Well, it's less of a sleepover and more of a situation of convenience, as heavy rain poured just as the three college-aged vocalists finished practicing. In a feat of unusual kindness, Nayuta offered to have the other two stay over at his band's sharehouse, which both of them had agreed to immediately. When he told Yuuto, though, he had immediately made a fuss, worrying over Nayuta's hidden intentions, but the rest of the band quickly convinced him that this was not the case. In any case, however, Ren ended up taking the couch as Yuuto is still rather distrusting. Well, at least Ryo-san offered Fuuta to share his bed, so he isn’t subjected to the same fate. As far as Ren knows, those two seem to be really close friends, Ryo-san’s eccentricness playing well against Fuuta’s unique way of thinking.</p><p> </p><p>But that’s enough musing. Ren unlocks his phone to see who the notification is from. Yuuto. His smile grows ever so slightly wider at the name. Weird when just a few hours ago, Yuuto was freaking out over him being in Nayuta’s presence, but Ren knows he means well. He holds a bad memory towards Nayuta, so he’s trying to protect him. He’s better than he was at the beginning of their relationship, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Also, there might be some possessiveness in that action. Ren loves it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yuuto</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>hows it going there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>u ok</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no1s botherin u rite</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ren</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m fine, don’t worry too much about it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yuuto</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>thats gr8</em>
</p><p>
  <em>listen ren</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sorry abt freaking out earlier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ren</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright! I know you’re just worried</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yuuto</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i thought nayuta heard abt my surprise 4 u and sabotaged it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now that’s interesting. A surprise?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ren</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surprise?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please do tell</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yuuto</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>if i told u it wont be a surprise anymore lel</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ren</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aww :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to wait then!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuuto doesn’t respond after that, so Ren places back his phone and snuggles up to the couch, wrapping the thin blanket Kenta-san gave him around his body. Talking to his boyfriend always makes him feel warm. He's such an affectionate and attentive person, and being the main subject of that makes Ren all fuzzy inside. He loves Yuuto so, so much.</p><p> </p><p>His phone beeps again.</p><p> </p><p>Ren blindly reaches for it, blearily opening the message. He doesn’t check who sent it before opening the image attachment. It’s one of his faults, one that he’s getting better at during his time with Argonavis, but it leaks out when he’s still clouded with sleep sometimes. Usually, it’s some promotion from an online business promoter or, worst come to worst, a dick pic from a random guy’s number.</p><p> </p><p>This, however, isn’t a random dick pic from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>No, it’s much, <em>much</em> better.</p><p> </p><p>Ren blinks his eyes to wake himself up fully, taking in the picture he just received. It’s Yuuto, laying in bed, wearing... a new set of lingerie?</p><p> </p><p>Ren snaps awake and takes in all the details. Yuuto’s shy smile and light blush highlighting a slight smattering of freckles. The blush trails down his neck and to the entirety of his upper torso. The sheer blue babydoll, lifted to barely cover his chest, where a baby blue bralette hugs his pecs perfectly. Thin panties that would more appropriately called a thong, struggling to contain his dick that makes Ren’s mouth water. To top it all off, blue stockings covering his legs, making them look even more delectable than it usually is, and it’s already delectable to Ren normally.</p><p> </p><p>In short, Yuuto looks really damn <em>hot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ren fumbles with his phone, unwilling to keep the other waiting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ren</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thats good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How it looks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really hot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue looks good on you</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuto</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>thx ♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i bought it thinkin of u</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren can imagine how Yuuto would act if Ren was there with him. He’ll say it in that half playful, half sincere tone, maybe add a wink in there, some fluttering of his eyelashes, and <em>fuck</em> Ren is starting to regret accepting Nayuta’s offer. God, the things he'd do to him had he been home… Ren wonders how it would have played out, had the rain not interfered. Would Yuuto greet him as usual? Wear that under his clothes, only revealing it once everyone else had retired for the day and the two are left alone? Would Ren have to go to Yuuto's room to see that sight greeting him? Would it be in <em>Ren's</em>?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ren</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess it’s good that you got it while I’m here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I was there it’d be as good as ruined</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yuuto</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>yea?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tell me how</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The room suddenly feels really warm. Ren wiggles the blanket off as his thumbs type up a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ren</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Id try to tear it off you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stockings probably would</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually on second thought im keeping the stockings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its way too good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bralette comes off tho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pull it off to lick your nipples</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rub your pecs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yuuto</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;:(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>almost torn off the stockings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ren why</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren chokes at the message. Yuuto almost torn off his stockings? Is he… trying to simulate what Ren would have done to him?</p><p> </p><p>God, he's so cute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ren</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you trying to copy what I said?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuuto takes some time to answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yuuto</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...yea</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ren</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>♡♡♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God I love you so much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too bad I can't kiss you from here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd eat you up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave some marks on your neck for everyone to see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pics?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last one was an impulse. Had this been an ideal world, Ren would be home before you know it, devouring Yuuto. Alas, it is what it is, so he'd just have to settle for some pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuto doesn't reply, Ren assumes to take that selfie, so he lets him take his time. His hands slowly slide down to lazily palm at his dick.</p><p> </p><p>At another beep, Ren's already opening the picture. Yuuto's face is redder now. He's taken off the bralette, one hand playing with a pretty pink nipple as the other presumably takes the picture. Ren groans, hand pressing harder on his growing erection.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ren</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's a good look</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yuuto</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>what else</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ren</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>God, I wanna do so many things to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanna feel you up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scratch your back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave even more hickeys and bites</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take out your dick and suck it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you do that? Jack yourself off?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanna feel me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren imagines that Yuuto's riled up over there, but he can't be sure until Yuuto texts him or sends him pictures or something. His mind does the work for him. He entertains himself with images of Yuuto struggling to take off his panties to wrap his hand around his dick, pulling at it as he moans. Ren slips his hand into his pants, rubbing at the half-hard erection inside.</p><p> </p><p>A video comes in, followed by a barrage of texts. Ren takes his time to drink in the view of Yuuto splayed out on his back, hand moving sloppily on his cock as he moans and whines, little sighs interspersed within. His eyes are almost scrunched closed, and Ren can see his reddened chest heaving, the babydoll fluttering with every movement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yuuto</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yesyesyesyeys</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wanna feel ur mouth on my dick</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ren please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please let me fuck ur moutf</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren audibly moans at the texts. Yuuto drives him crazy like this, begging for his attention. He lifts his free hand up to his mouth, tracing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ren</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You're so cute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet you're so hard down there, you'd cum if I put my mouth on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I'll just fuck you instead ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's not usually this vulgar, but Ren's just so fucking horny he doesn't have the energy to care. And he can't translate that to his actions, so words would have to do, even if it can't cover even half of Ren's lust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yuuto</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>YES</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please dick me down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gimme ur cock</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i want it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuuto is so <em>shameless</em>. Ren loves it. His mind fills in the blanks, conjuring up Yuuto's pretty red face as he looks up at Ren with his tear-filled eyes, begging to be stuffed with his dick. The image makes Ren groan, hand finally properly wrapping around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ren</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>God</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you stretched out?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yuuto</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i prepared myself for u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i miss u :"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ren</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you too ♡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put your vibe in there for me, yeah?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After sending that message, Ren settles back on the the couch, shimmying his pants and underwear down. He spits on his palm and wraps it around his cock, stroking it slowly as he imagines that his hand is Yuuto's. It's not the same, Yuuto's hand is much bigger than his, with calluses on his fingertips, but Ren does his best. More important than the texture of his palm is the way he moves, thumb teasing the tip while the rest of his fingers makes quick work of his dick. Ren fantasizes of Yuuto wetting his dick before positioning himself above it and sinking onto him in one fell swoop. He has to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming.</p><p> </p><p>He's so deep into his fantasies that he didn't hear the notifications piling up. Only when a significantly different sound pierces through his own moans does Ren finally have half the mind to check his phone, feeling slightly guilty of abandoning Yuuto like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yuuto</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>can i call u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ren please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ren</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ren i wanna hear u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please</em>
</p><p>
  <em>reeeeeeeeeen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ren</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ren</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are u there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>please ren</em>
</p><p> </p><p>How can Ren say no to that? He does the work for him, clumsily pressing his number and practically shoving it to his ear. “Yuuto?” he calls.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Ren,”</em> Yuuto’s voice rings in his ear, high and breathy. Ren pumps his dick faster. <em>“Ren, I--aah--I need you, please, I wanna--”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“You wanna cum, baby?”</em> Ren asks, Yuuto letting out a particular loud whine which he takes as agreement. <em>“Yeah, that’s it, so good, you’re doing so well for me, how are you doing?”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“I--haah--hand on my dick, vibe up my ass, Ren, please,”</em> Yuuto sobs through the phone. Ren’s pace falters before it picks up speed again, hips practically slamming into his fist as he imagines Yuuto laying ass up on his bed, moaning shamelessly as he’s assaulted by pleasure and holy shit Ren wishes he’s there, on top of him, marking his throat as he slams into that wet tight heat--</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s vision goes white. He lets out a long moan as his cock spurts out loads of cum he wishes could be emptied out into Yuuto’s ass instead, but what can he do.</p><p> </p><p>Coming down from his high, Ren can hear Yuuto still chasing his own orgasm. He’s still begging for Ren, outright crying now, and Ren takes an embarrassingly long time to realize that he should probably do something about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yuuto,” he murmurs into the speaker. Yuuto’s whines increase in volume. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Not enough? Just imagine I’m there with you. You still have that toy I bought you, right?” Technically, Yuuto bought it for himself, but Ren’s the one who decided on the size, shape, and even color. He can hear some shuffling from the other line. “Got it? Good. Put it in. Just imagine it’s me fucking you, hard and fast, just how you like it. Aim a bit more--” Yuuto lets out a wordless shout. “Found it? That’s great, I’m so proud of you, you’re taking me so well--”</p><p> </p><p>There's a strangled cry that sounds vaguely like Ren's name from the other end of the line. Ren's cock twitches in interest when he imagines how Yuuto might have looked back home. Burying his face onto the sheets, or unabashedly whining, everything on display for anyone who so much as enters the room? He's so caught up in his head he doesn't hear the heavy breathing from the other side as Yuuto comes down from his high.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Reeeen,"</em> the other's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Yuuto sounds sleepy, now. <em>"Sorry for dirtying your bed. I'll clean it up tomorroooow…"</em></p><p> </p><p>So Yuuto is in Ren's room. Ren makes plans to wake up and get back to his sharehouse early, just so he can see the mess that is his lover on his bed. And hopefully give Yuuto what he had been waiting for. Yeah, this is just foreplay, the real show would begin the moment Ren gets his hands on him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay," Ren coos, "just sleep well for now. We've got tomorrow, right? We can have more alone time then." Ren giggles at Yuuto's happy sigh. "Good night, baby." With that, he cuts the line. Ren's sure he must have a goofy expression on his face as he gets up for the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>And spots orange out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Ren freezes. Fuuta also freezes, glass of ice water in his hands. Neither have the guts to break the silence, so they just stood there, staring at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Ren croaks out, "how… how much…?" He can't bring himself to finish that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Fuuta breaks eye contact to rub his neck sheepishly. "Um, since ya started calling?" Fuck. He saw all that. "I wasn't spying, tho! I woke up from--I just woke up so I went an' got myself some water to drink before going back to sleep, I didn't catch all the details, I don't know anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, cool okay. Hey, Fuuta…"</p><p> </p><p>"Dont 'cha worry, I'll keep hush," Fuuta cuts in. "Won't tell a soul. I'd probably forget all about it in the morning, anyway, so yer safe. Night Ren," and he's off, leaving Ren alone in the hallway. Well, that's taken care of. Ren slips into the bathroom and washes the cum off his hands. How embarrassing…</p><p> </p><p>All it does is make Ren more eager for tomorrow, though. He can't wait until he and Yuuto have some time alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when you have massive bottom Yuuto thoughts but can't read wtyu bc thats ur notp. You end up writing it yourself.<br/>Enjoy. And if you like the premise maybe write some of your own? 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>